Manipulated
by Cuna999
Summary: Mikan Sakura, born with a heart disorder, and raised to follow a master's every command. Yet when a 'black cat' crosses her path, will he be able to free her from the chains that hold her down? Or will we hear the sound of...breaking? /Early fic/
1. Chapter 1

**Oh ****noes****! Cuna**** has started yet another story! ****I**** know I said I was bad a multi-tasking, for those of you who have read the stuff on my profile, and some of my other stories. But I feel like starting another one. ****SO DEAL.**** XP**

**……………………………………………………………………………**

There are puppets, dolls, and marionettes…toys manipulated by the hand, or by strings.

_**Let me out**__**…**_

Manipulated…no free will at all, just toys…objects…

_**LET ME OUT OF HERE!!**_

……………………………………………………………………………….

She sat in the corner, huddled up in the dark room with nothing it in, other than herself.

_**Pain**__**…**__**it hurts**__**…**_

She drew in air in great, gasping breaths. She grabbed her chest, trying to breathe.

_"I can__'__t__…__the Mistress__…__will become angry__…"_

Mikan Sakura. Born with a heart disorder, and raised to obey a master.

Her honey-brown hair was plastered to her head with sweat, and her chocolate brown eyes were becoming blurrier by the minute.

_"No__…__I__…__c-can__..t__…"_

She tried her hardest to keep conscious, but soon after, everything turned a deep, pitch black.

…………………………………………………………………………………

_**I hear**__**…**__**voices**__**…**__**what are they talking about**__**…**_

___"__She had another attack?!__"_

___"__She__'__s absolutely useless!! I don__'__t know why the Mistress is still keeping her here...__"_

___"__It__'__s because she__'__ll do anything.__ She was raised to follow orders. She can__'__t refuse.__"_

___"__She__'__s the one that the Mistress whips most__…"_

___**Let me out of here**__**…**__**please**__**…**__**just**__**…**__**let me go**__**…**_

___"__I would like to take her to Alice Academy.__"_

___"__What__…__"_

___…_

___…_

___…_

___…_

___"__I will only repeat once more, I would like to take her to Alice academy.__"_

___"__Oh__…__yes__…__of course!__"_

___**I**__**'**__**m being sold again, most likely**__**…**__**another master**__**…**_

Soon after, she fell asleep.

_………………………………………………………………………………………………_

The other maids of the household chatted as they swept the floors and cleaned the furniture and such.

"What? That Sakura girl had another attack!?" one said angrily.

"She's completely useless! I don't know why the Mistress is still keeping her here…" another butted in, also angry.

"It's because she'll do anything. She was raised to follow orders. She can't refuse." Another said coolly.

"She's the one that the Mistress whips most…"

"I pity her…she's kept in such a dark room…no wonder she can't refuse…"

"I agree…she has a heart disorder, for God's sake! And she's being treated so harshly!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up!"

Inside another room near where they were talking, the Mistress of the household, and a man with blonde hair and violet eyes were speaking. Three men, wearing black, stood behind him.

"I would like to take her to Alice academy." The man said bluntly.

"What?"

"She has the qualities to enter the school," The man said, smiling.

"B-But, she has a heart disorder…"

"And, I hear you have been treating her quite harshly, even though she has it." The man replied, still smiling like crazy, making the woman guiltier and guiltier.

"…"

The man looked at the three men, and they opened three briefcases, full of money.

The Mistress looked completely shocked.

"There's roughly ten million yen here. I do not wish to treat her like an object, buying and selling, but I suppose this is the only way. Your heart is filled with nothing but greed."

The Mistress was still looking at the money.

"I repeat one more, I would like to take her to Alice Academy."

"Of course!"

The man sighed. He did not like this woman. So greedy...

………………………………………………………………………………….

Mikan awoke soon after in a large room filled with everyday needed objects and appliances.

A small kitchen, a bathroom, dressers, a bookshelf, and the like.

She looked around some more, and found herself on a queen-sized bed with pink covers and blankets, along with some fluffy pillows.

As she gaped some more, the man with blonde hair opened the door and walked up to her.

"I see you're awake!" He said happily.

"My name is Narumi. I am I teacher for this school. You'll be living here from today on, and attending this academy."

"Haa…" Mikan responded slowly. She hadn't adjusted to this yet. She as never treated so…warmly. She was an object. Like a toy, being sold and bought by people.

"…And here's your uniform!" Narumi said happily once again, snapping her out of her thoughts.

He handed her the uniform, which consisted of a black, long-sleeved shirt and white collar, and a red skirt.

"I'd like you to wear these…to hide you're injuries of you previous…Mistress."

He handed her a pair of black gloves.

She nodded slowly.

"This academy is for children with special powers called an 'Alice'. You have the Alice of nullification…"

After he finished explaining everything, he left, and Mikan was along in her room. She stared at the uniform.

Never experienced love…treated as nothing but an object, a doll…

A puppet inside a play, connected to the puppet and its master by strings.

_**Someone…let me be free…**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Uhhh****…****Hm. ****Kinda**** depressing, I guess****…****It****'****ll get happier! At least****…****I hope so****…**

**Anyway, it****'****s ****kinda****…****sad****…****Mikan is being treated to harshly!! T.T **

**And since she****'****s all****…****depressing here, when I think of the ****actually**** cheerful Mikan, it makes me feel like I****'****m ****torturing**** the real her****…**

**I****'****M SO SORRY, MIKAN-CHAN!!!**

**(Somewhere)**

**Mikan: ACHOO!**

**Natsume: The idiot****'****s catching a cold.**

**Hotaru: Someone****'****s probably talking about how idiotic she is.**

**…**

**Anyway****…**

**Review, onegai?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awlright****! Chapter two has arrived:D**

**Thanks for all the reviews, everyone!! They ****make**** me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. (XD) Anyway****…****on to chapter two****…**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

She stood in front of the class, practically shaking her heart out. Oh, God, she was so nervous. She had never had so much attention to herself before! Usually, the guests of her previous Mistresses and Masters ignored her as she did the laundry or whatever…but, no, oooh nooo…everyone's attention was turned to her.

Narumi stood next to her, smiling warmly.

"This is a new student to Alice Academy! Her name is Mikan Sakura…please be nice to her!"

"Okayyy!" The class chorused. It's not like they couldn't say "No" anyway…plus, when he said "please be nice to her", it seemed like it had a different meaning than just being nice as a fellow classmate.

"Alright…now, we'll need to find you a seat…" He scanned the room quickly.

"It seems like the only free seat is by Natsume Hyuuga back there…why don't you sit there?"

Mikan nodded. To her, it was an order. An order from her new master.

Narumi smiled as Mikan sat down nervously next to the boy. His hair was the colour of a raven, and his eyes were a ruby crimson. He stared as his manga in front of him, saying nothing like "Oh, nice to meet you…". The only movement from him was the occasional turning of the pages. Mikan didn't mind this at all, though. This was a usual treatment for her. In front of her sat another boy, a boy with soft blonde hair and sky blue eyes. A carried a white rabbit in his arms, and Mikan smiled at this. She loved animals.

"Then, take your time learning everyone's names, Mikan-chan," Narumi called. "The boy in front of you is Ruka Nogi, and the girl next to him is Hotaru Imai…"

"H-Hotaru-sama?!"

Hotaru turned around, and her eyes met Mikan's.

"Mikan?"

A moment of silence…

"Do…you know each other?" Narumi asked.

"I was her mai-" Mikan began, but was cut off.

"She's a childhood friend of mine," Hotaru said quickly, giving Mikan a your-not-my-maid-anymore-and-no-one-really-has-maids-anymore-these-days look.

The thing was that Mikan had worked in Hotaru's mansion with her mother when she was little. Even though she was a maid, she was treated the best out of all her other Masters and Mistresses. She and Hotaru had become very close friends, until she was taken away by another family.

Narumi smiled.

"Then it's great that Mikan-chan has someone she knows! Now, the next teacher will be here in 20 minutes for the next lesson…hold tight till then."

Everyone starting talking, reading, or doing whatever they wanted to do. Natsume, on the other hand, peeled his eyes away from his book, and stared at the girl next to him.

She was very pretty no doubt, her honey brown hair tied back into two pigtails, and her mesmerizing chocolate eyes, but she was very, very pale and thin. And what was with the gloves? No on wore gloves as part of their uniform.

He reached over to pull away her gloves. Mikan saw this, and she looked absolutely horrified. Then, she did the only thing she couldn't think of in this situation to prevent him from seeing her wounds.

"NO!" She yelled, while slapping away his hand. She stood up and back away a little. After a few seconds, she realized what she just did. She covered her mouth with her hands, and her eyes widened. He had the aura of someone important…like a master…and she…had just slapped his hand away.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"God…"

Three random people in the class said.

"YOU SLAPPED NATSUME-SAMA'S HAND AWAY!!!!" A girl screamed. Her eyes were like a cat's, and her hair was like a seaweed colour. Her name was Sumire Shoda, president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club.

Mikan looked even more horrified than before. Oh, My, God, indeed.

"YOU BITCH!!!"

She ran over and grabbed a hold of Mikan's neck, pushing her against the wall. Natsume looked amused at this. Fan clubs were actually useful, after all. The slap had _hurt. _She packed a big punch for someone who looked to thin and weak.

Mikan was already terrified enough. She raised her gloved hands to try and make Sumire let go of her neck. She couldn't breathe…

"Let go of her." Hotaru said bluntly. She knew about Mikan and her heart disorder.

"Imai-san, I'm not letting go because you just said so."

Hotaru, who had the Alice of invention, raised a gun, called the Baka-Gun.

Sumire moved Mikan in front, so she couldn't shoot her without shooting Mikan.

"…Tch."

"Now…" Sumire said, Still holding Mikan's neck.

Mikan, by now, was trying to gasp for air. _Desperately_trying to gasp for air.

"Hare _**dare **_you slap away Natsume-sama's hand!!!" She screamed, tightening her grip around Mikan's neck.

"Ugh…!!"

Natsume sensed something was wrong. He had seen this scene many times, with other girls, but something wasn't right about this scene…

"Shoda…let her go…"

And Sumire immediately let go. Mikan sat down on the floor, coughed several times, and then tried gasping for air again. Tears ran down her cheeks as she oh so desperately tried to breathe. Hotaru walked over, and bent down to Mikan's level.

"Why has is gotten worse?"

Mikan looked at Hotaru. Her eyes were serious and demanding. She was scared. Oh God was she scared. She didn't want to tell her that she was being beaten by her other masters. And they gloves were used to hide the bruises. The boots were long enough to cover the ones on her legs.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes, and reached over to take off her gloves. Mikan pulled her hand back, and grabbed her chest.

"Oh come on," Sumire said, looking at Mikan. "I did choke her a little, but not so much that someone would act like this…"

Hotaru ignored her.

"Do you have your medicine?"

With her hair plastered to her head with sweat, and blurry eyes once again, Mikan smiled weakly.

"Erm…s-something…h-happened…t-to i-it?" She managed to say, before gasping for air again.

"Oi, Imai. Simply choking couldn't do this much to her," Natsume said.

"What's wrong with her?"

"…"

While she was trying to get air, Hotaru pulled off Mikan's gloves and boots before she was able to pull back, revealing all the bloody wounds, with badly done bandages, scrapes, bruises…and many other wounds.

Hotaru's eyes widened, along with everyone in the class, and even Natsume reacted. Ruka gasped.

"How…?!"

"Someone get the nurse…" Hotaru said, and several people ran out of the room.

"N-No…the Master…will get…get…mad…" Mikan said weakly.

"…"

"Master?" Natsume asked.

Mikan looked around the room, the tears from choking blurred her image. And because she couldn't see very well, she saw all of her previous masters and mistresses. She was terrified at the sight of all of them.

_"__You__'__re so useless!__"_

_"__You stupid __klutz__"_

_**"**__**WHY CAN**__**'**__**T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT FOR ONCE?!**__**"**_

"I…I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!" She raised her hands for defense, backing up into the corner of the room.

She was beginning to get dizzy.

"Okaa-san…I'm sorry…I'm so useless…please…forgive me…don't…leave…I'm sorry…" She whispered her voice only heard by Natsume. Tears rolled down her face before everything turned black, and she collapsed.

…**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

"…And?" Natsume demanded.

"What the hell was that? Choking could not have done that to her."

Hotaru glared at him.

"I heard you the first time. Stop asking to many questions. I'm not so much of a genius to answer fourteen questions at one."

They sat outside of Mikan's room. The nurses were taking care of her. Several nurses came to the classroom after Mikan had fainted. Natsume had carried Mikan bridal-style to her room, as Hotaru followed.

"Mikan…she has a heart disorder."

"…"

"She was born with it. It was never this bad before, though. She took medicine, and was fine most of the time."

"Then why is it so bad now?"

"I don't know…"

"Is Mikan-chan alright?!"

Narumi said, his violet eyes filled with worry. He had probably been running, because his face was flushed and he was panting.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes.

Why was he so worried?

"She's fine," Hotaru replied. "She's resting right now. They nurses are taking care of her."

Narumi sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness…"

"Why do you care? It's natural for teachers to worry about their students, but your worry was different."

Narumi looked to the side.

"Uh…"

Hotaru raised her baka-gun.

"Alright, aright!"

Narumi sat down beside them.

"I bought her."

"Bought?!" Both Hotaru and Natsume said.

"That's right. She was like a slave, working for others. Apparently, she was raised to obey a master. She was being beaten by several people she worked for."

"…"

"And I think someone threw out her medicine for her heart because she broke a cup…it's a miracle that she's survived up until now."

Hotaru thought for a while.

"Mikan…she used to work as a maid at my house with her mother. After she was taken away, I'm not sure what happened to her. But I think her mother and father died in some sort of accident. She has a little brother, too, but his whereabouts are unknown…at least, _I _don't know where he is. I'm not even sure what his name is or what he looks like…I haven't seen him before, because he has a weak body, so he didn't have a job. And apparently, Mikan somehow met up with him after she was taken away, and told him to change his last name so they wouldn't take him, too."

"God, what a complicated life," Natsume said.

"…"

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

And around the corner, a girl with catlike eyes and seaweed colored hair smiled.

She could use this. This girl, raised to obey a master.

She would pay for slapping away the hand of her dear, beloved Natsume Hyuuga.

**O****k****ay****…****so****…****was this chapter long? Natsume is a little OOC towards the end...**

**Natsume: Why am I so nice?**

**Cuna: Because you just act all tough, but inside, deep down, you're just a soft guy who loves animals...(a line from "Fruits Basket" Manga)**

**Natsume: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!  
**

**And of course, the catlike eyes and the seaweed hair was Sumire. Just to say. I****'****m kind of bad at ****describing**** things. XP**

**Guess who ****Mikan****'****s ****lil****'**** bro is? It might be kind of easy****…****or hard****…****I****'****m not sure****…**

**But anyway, before I get killed by Natsume, review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Waaiii****! Chapter three is here!**

**O****k****ay, so I actually thought that I posted this up already, but then, since I felt like re-reading some of my earlier ****fanfics****, I saw that there ****were**** only two chapters! O-O;;**

**Cripes! So I apparently I didn****'****t post ****this**** up yet. ****(NO, really?!)**

**Anyway, I caught up a little on Stained Red and Frogs and Toads.**

**Anyway.**** Let****'****s get on with the chapter.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

_"__Mikan__…__you must endure. Even when you__'__re in pain, you must smile, for the master.__"_

A tear rolled down her eye. Her mother… Azumi Yuka. She had loved her mother. They got along so well…her whole family. And then when she turned about six or so, everything started falling apart…her mother disappeared, and her father was left in charge of them. Not that she hated her father or anything, but he loved his wife very much, and was absolutely devastated when she left without warning. He went into a deep depression, and so Mikan was the one who took care of her little brother and herself.

_"__If__…__if __I__ endure all the pain, and respect those in higher authority, mother, will you come back? I__'__ll be good__…__I__'__ll obey__…__please__…__don__'__t leave me__…"_

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Mikan had been taught everything when she was little. It had all been crammed into her head after her mother left. Maybe, if she did well serving her masters, then maybe her mother would come back?

Tea ceremony, acting, music, singing, dancing, art, mathematics, athletics, and almost anything else you could think of. She could also speak foreign languages, including Spanish, French, Mandarin, Cantonese, English, Swedish… she was basically a genius.

Mikan had recovered, and was getting ready for class. She slowly slipped on her uniform, and stared at the gloves and boots. What would they all think of her now? After a few moments of her thoughts swirling around the room, she slipped on the gloves and boots. Should she even care anymore? It would just be like in the household where she was ignored by the other maids who hated her.

She grabbed the books that were left in her room yesterday night, and opened the door, and facing not the empty hallway and rays of light, but the owner of the seaweed-colored hair and catlike eyes.

"Mikan Sakura…" Sumire said, her voice dripping with venom.

"We'll have you take responsibility for slapping away Natsume-sama's hand," Another girl said, appearing from behind. More members of the Natsume-Ruka Fanclub.

"You're going to serve Sumire-chan from now on."

Mikan stared at them blankly. Another new master to serve…

Sumire smirked.

"Hold my books and carry them for me to class…my arms are tired."

Sumire dropped her (unusually) heavy books in Mikan's arms, and Mikan struggled to carry the weight.

_"__Mikan__…__you must endure__…"_

And she did, carry the books to the classroom, along with her own. They rest of the students stared at them. The poor girl...

"Shoda, why is Mikan carrying your (usually) heavy load of books?" Hotaru said bluntly, eating from a jar of crab brains.

Sumire smiled and stared at Mikan.

"She…Sumire-sama is my new mistress…" Mikan said quietly.

Hotaru glared Sumire.

"You don't have to serve her, you know."

Mikan shook her head.

"Mother…she always told me to obey my master."

"…"

Silence. Everyone stared at Sumire. She was taking advantage of the kind girl who didn't know anything _besides_ how to serve a master.

The silence that seemed to last forever broke.

"Natsume-nii…" A small voice said.

They all turned around to see a small boy about the age of six. He had silver hair and teal eyes, and was rubbing his sleepy eyes with one hand. He was absolutely adorable.

Sumire's jaw dropped at the sight of the little boy.

"HIJIRI-KUUUN!! COME HERE!! COME TO ONEE-CHAN!"

The little boy's sleepy eyes immediately turned cold and cruel, and a hair on his head flung up and demons surrounded Sumire.

"I've told you to stop calling yourself that, hag. I only have one onee-chan, and I won't allow you to tarnish her name!"

Natsume smiled at this. This little boy was certainly protective of his sister.

"Y…Y-Youichi…" Mikan said quietly.

Sumire stopped screaming at the demons, and stared at Mikan.

"Oi, who do you think you are, calling Hijiri-kun by his first name? Only Natsume-sama ever calls him that," She said, glaring daggers at Mikan.

Youichi gave a quick glare at Sumire, which made her shut up. He turned back to Mikan.

"O...Onee…chan…?" Youichi whispered, though everyone could hear it.

Mikan smiled, a tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She brought a finger up to wipe it away, (still trying to balance Sumire's books) and tried hard to smile, though she wanted to burst out crying.

"I…Its…good to s-see you again…a-after seven years…"

Youichi ran over to her, and flung himself at her, hugging her like there was no end. Mikan lost her balance, and toppled over, flinging Sumire's books and papers everywhere in the process of falling.

Mikan placed a hand on Youichi's silver hair (Not caring that she flung Sumire's books) and smiled, tears running furiously down her cheeks. After a couple of seconds, she hugged him tightly, burying her face into his silver hair.

For the rest of the class break, they cried, rejoicing that they finally saw each other again, while everyone stared on in shock.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Soon, at another break, when they finally stopped crying, Mikan and Youichi stood up, eyes red and puffy.

"Do…do you…know each other?" A girl named Anna asked.

Mikan smiled, a pure one this time, that Natsume blushed at, though no one noticed.

"I'm sorry! I guess none of you know…This is Youichi Hijiri of course, but his real name is Youichi Sakura. He's my younger brother."

…

1..

2…

3…

_**"**__**NNNAAANNNIIII?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**__**"**_

The whole school shook with incredible force.

Sumire scoffed.

"I can't believe some kind of bitch like this is Hijiri-kun's older sister!! You-chan, come here…Sumire-onee-chan will be your big sister now!!"

Youichi sent his demons after her again.

"I told you, Mikan-nee is my only sister! I've finally found her now, and I won't forgive you if you hurt her!!"

"Y-Youichi…"

"So…how did you get here anyway, Youichi?" Hotaru said, still munching on crab brains.

"Ah, Hotaru-nee…" Youichi said, and smiled mischievously. His partner in crime.

"And how come you never told me that you were Mikan's sister?"

"Well, you never asked…"

Hotaru screwed the lid back onto her jar of brains, feeling a bit stupid.

"Anyway, how did you get here?"

Youichi thought for a while.

"Well, after Mikan-nee was taken away, and she told me to change my name, I stayed with Otou-san for a while…"

Mikan's eyes widened.

"Oh gosh, Otou-san! How is he?!"

Youichi eyes filled with sadness, and shook his head.

"Apparently, he died last year…"

Mikan held her arm and looked away.

"Then, Otou-san said something about an Alice…and then these people came, and then I was here…"

He pondered some more and gave up trying to bury up and of the little details.

"Anyway, Mikan-nee…what about you?"

"Erm…I've…been travelling a lot…I guess…"

Youichi stared at his older sister with his teal eyes.

Stare…stare….stare…stare…

After a few moments, Mikan looked away.

"Oh my!" She said, trying to escape from Youichi's accusing eyes.

"Sumire-sama's books are scattered everywhere!"

Youichi's eyes narrowed.

"Sama? Why are you adding –sama to her name?"

"…" Mikan sweat dropped. Sometimes, she felt that her younger brother was just too…too…uh…sharp?

"You're following after Okaa-san, aren't you?!" Youichi's voice got louder.

"You're following after her path by following orders, aren't you?! Listen, Mikan-nee, Okaa-san is most likely dead! She's left you for about ten years already! No matter how much you follow people's orders, Okaa-san isn't coming back!!"

Mikan's eyes widened. Okaa-san…he mother…Azumi Yuka…dead? No...

Just the thought made her shudder.

Mikan's face was solemn as she continued picking up the books.

"Even…even if Okaa-san is dead…this is what I choose to do. What else _can_ I do?"

"Elder sister…you've learned so many different things from Mother!" Youichi said in English, demonstrating on of the many languages she knew.

"That doesn't matter!! What else can I do? I was raised like this, Youichi. I was raised to obey a master ever since I was born. What else can I do?!" Mikan replied in perfect English, too.

Youichi stared at her sadly. His sister was going through a lot. He knew this.

She continued picking up Sumire's books.

* * *

**After School****…**

Mikan stared sadly at the sky, tears running down her face.

_Mother__…_

She thought.

_I__'__m sorry__…__for__…__not being good enough__…_

She stared at the sky some more. She closed her eyes, and rubbed away her tears.

_Will__…_

_Will there ever__…_

_Will there ever be someone__…_

_To free me__…_

_From this __accursed__ chains?_

_Will there __ever__ be someone to let this tormented __bird…__out of its cage?_

_This broken soul__…_

_Will there ever be someone?_

_Please__…__find me__…_

* * *

**O****k****ay, so, chapter three is finished, Woo! I****'****m being kicked off the computer now. DX**

**Youichi said "Elder Sister" and "Mother" because he was talking in English at the time. Since "Okaa-san" and "-Nee" is Japanese, (right? RIGHT?!) I tried translating it to what people say in English...but I really don't hear people saying "Elder Sister" anymore...hm. And I know Sumire is going a little far for just slapping away Natsume's hand. But...it's Sumire. Even though she's really not like this in the anime or manga...I think.  
**

** Anyway, Hope you enjoyed this chapter...this fanfic might be kind of depressing...-.-;;**

**Uh...**

**-brings out candle-**

**Oh, gaze at this wonderful brightness!**

**-stare stare stare stare stare- **

**Okay, no more. **

**-candle is still glowing-**

**Sooo...review?**

**:D**

**ACHOO!**

**Crap...I think I'm catching a cold...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, I know, I updated really late AGAIN!**

**I****'****m sorry, I****'****m sorry!**

**It****'****s kind of hard to continue, but I get the feeling that I****'****ll be pelted at with tomatoes if I delete them.**

**But it****'****s not like I would delete them****…****I just****…****kind of have writer****'****s ****block****. XP**

**Anyway, from what I can squeeze out of my head:**

**Here we go.**

* * *

_Thirteen Chains._

_They bind her._

_Like a bird, trapped in a cage._

_This tormented soul._

_Slowly._

_Slowly__…_

_She__'__s breaking._

_**"**__**Help me**__**…"**_

_It__'__s killing her inside._

_**"**__**Help**__**…**____**"**_

___Thirteen Chains__…_

___**"**__**Somebody**__**…**__**anybody**__**…**__**just**__**…"**_

___They__'__re breaking her inside._

___**"**__**HELP ME!!!**__**"**_

* * *

Dark clouds hung over the sky, as rain poured down endlessly. 

Classes were canceled for the day, as everyone stayed in their rooms.

Well, except for Mikan.

She stood outside with her eyes closed, letting the rain soak her wet.

* * *

___The Thirteen Chains..._

___Can break in two ways._

___By darkness.__ Hatred, __Jealously_

___By __Happiness__. Kindness__, Love._

___The outcome__…_

___How many chains were broken by either Darkness or Happiness__…_

___Would __affect__ the owner with not doubt._

___Thirteen Chains__…_

___Don't let them break from the Darkness..._

* * *

She opened her eyes and let the drops run down her face and into her eyes. 

So many things ran through her head. What Youichi said about her mother, and all her previous masters and mistresses. She knelt down and put her hands to her head.

After a few moments, she felt the rain wasn't falling on her anymore. She looked up and saw Natsume holding an umbrella above her head.

"Oi, idiot. You're going to catch a cold." He said thickly.

"Natsume…"

She cocked to head to one side. It was then she noticed him breathing pretty hard. Blood trickled down his arm.

"You're hurt…and you don't look too well…"

"It's nothing, idiot. Get back…to…your…room…"

He dropped the umbrella and collapsed into Mikan's arms.

"It's nothing? Are you kidding?"

She felt his forehead.

"You're burning up…"

"I said it was nothing…"

"You're really bad at lying, Natsume," She commented, and somehow dragged him to her room.

**Mikan****'****s**** Room****…**

Mikan convinced Natsume to give her his keys to his room, and she got him some fresh clothes. He changed clumsily, while she took a shower.

Natsume, finished changing fall back onto her pillow.

How the hell did he get himself in this situation?

Well, he knew, as the scene happened seconds ago.

But why. Why, why, why did the outcome have to be this?! He felt like he was going to throw up, and he put his hand on his head. He really was burning up…

In seconds, he fell asleep.

* * *

___"__It__'__s him.__"_

___"__Who?__"_

___"__Natsume __Hyuuga__."_

___"__Who__'__s he?__"_

___"__You haven__'__t heard? They say he__'__s been to so many different schools anyone could possibly imagine. He__'__s a troublemaker.__"_

___"__But there__'__s plenty troublemakers at our school too, you know.__"_

___"__He__'__s different. He__ isn'__t normal.__"_

___"__How so?__"_

___"__I don__'__t know. But he__'__s different. I heard the teachers talk about it.__"_

___"__Are you talking about Natsume __Hyuuga__"_

___Another person._

___"__Hey, I heard he burned his own home down! __His __whole __village, too.__"_

___"__Yeah, yeah!__ I heard that too."_

___"__He__'__s so scary__…__"_

___When I was six years old__…__my life was always shrouded in darkness__…_

___"__Natsume.__"_

___Twelve years old._

___"__You can__'__t escape.__"_

___"__If you__'__re ever captured__…__"_

___"__You must take your own life.__"_

___"__You cannot defy my orders, __Kuro__ Neko__!!" _

* * *

_____**"**__**Natsume!**__**"**_

_____**"**__**Naattssuummeee**____**!"**_

His body shot up, his eyes flew open, and he gripped his shirt tightly.

He was sweating profusely, his eyes wide and filled with fear.

"N…Natsume…?" Mikan called out his name softly, gently placing her hand on his forehead.

"Are….are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare."

Her voice….it was her…she was the one….who called my name…

"H-How long did I sleep…?" Was all he could muster. His throat was dry.

"Barely ten minutes. Your hair isn't even dry yet….you'll get a headache if you sleep like that."

She rubbed his hair with her towel, as he made no move to stop her.

She threw the towel in the laundry basket, and she filled a bucket with lukewarm water. Opening her drawer, she grabbed some bandages and medicine, along with another small towel.

Dipping the towel into the water, she cleaned the dried blood from his arm, and dabbed his wounds with medicine… She wrapped the bandaged firmly around his injury, and knotted the ends to make sure it wouldn't become undone. She smiled in satisfaction.

"There! Not bad for my first time, hm?"

Natsume stayed quiet.

"Natsume? Are you okay?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, little girl. At least, until you dragged me here."

She pouted.

_____"_Well I'm so _______sorry_ for caring for an injured person!"

Natsume reached out his hand.

"Keys."

She dropped them into his palm.

"Be careful, alright? Your fever has gone down a little, but take some medicine and get a lot of rest."

"What are you, my mother?"

He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Mikan folded her arms.

"Jerk! I was just trying to help!"

She stuck her tongue out at the door.

The door opened again.

"I heard that, little girl."

The door closed.

"NATSUME, YOU JERK!"

* * *

**Next Day****…**

Early, early, morning. Mikan was used to this because when she had served all her previous masters and mistresses, she did everything when they were asleep.

She threw on a coat, and breathed in the chilly, morning air. Fresh, cold, and crisp.

"Mikan Sakura, I presume?"

A male voice.

She turned around, and a man dressed in all black with a white mask stood before her. Something about him…she didn't like. Not at all…

"Y-Yes…?"

He smiled a smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"My name is Persona. But no matter. I shall get to the point."

Mikan stayed silent.

"I believe you have met the Black Cat…Natsume Hyuuga."

"Y-Yes…"

"He goes on special missions for the school…but lately, he has become weak."

"Is that where he got his injuries?!" Mikan demanded.

"My, feisty, are we? And yes. But, I believe you have more potential. So, I will be having you go on missions either alone, or with him."

"I-I…"

"Are you disobeying a new master?" He said cruelly.

"N-No…"

"So what is your answer?"

"Y-Yes…Master…"

* * *

_______Thirteen Chains._

_______The First Chain__…_

_______Has not been broken just yet._

_______Will it be broken by__…_

_______…Happiness…_

_______O__r Darkness?_

_______Only time will tell._

_______The first chain has not been broken._

* * *

**Uuuhhh****…****hm. Like I said, I had writer****'****s block, so this chapter is just kind of****…****here.**

**Nothing important, besides the ending parts.**

**So ****Mikan****'****s**** going on missions now****…****O:/D:**

**Uh-oh.**** Persona****'****s taking control of the ****situation…**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whee****, Chapter Five. This ****fanfic**** is moving slowly, but moving nonetheless.**

**Although the events are happening a little faster than I had ****plan****n****ed****, so I ****strayed**** from the ****original**** storyline a little. Mikan became more ****defiant**** a bit too quickly, but what I****'****m trying to say is that she****'****s been surrounded and helped by many of the other people. So she****'****s slowly forming a shell, but after her little chat with Persona****…**

**…****What? **

* * *

_Dark.__Black._

_Another room just like the one in __all my other__ mistress or master__'__s house._

_I thought I was in Alice Academy?_

_…__I am. But I__'__ve been transferred to another master. _

_I __cannot__ defy his orders__…_

_Whether__ it __be__ to steal something__…_

_Or to kill._

_I cannot defy__… _

* * *

Persona smiled. The girl was his to command. She had been raised like this. 

She stared at him fearfully.

"I see our Kuro Neko has been teaching you to be defiant?"

Mikan stayed silent. She had thought that she could escape. But she was wrong.

"You should know your place."

His voice came cruelly, like ice.

Mikan nodded slightly, her brown eyes filled with fear.

"I see you're quite attached to Imai, Hijiri and Natsume. You don't want them leaving this world, now, do you?"

Mikan's eyes widened in horror.

"Then I'll be having you obey my orders. I'd rather you not go anywhere near them, or if you've but no choice to be near them, you will not talk to them."

"B-But…Youichi…as my brother…" She managed, although her voice was barely a whisper.

"Oh? You're already trying to defy my orders? I see you've been around Natsume too much."

Mikan shook her head.

He placed a think collar around her neck with a keyhole.

"You will tell no one about these missions."

Mikan touched the collar lightly.

"But…" She said, or rather, tried to say. The collar shocked her with what was probably electricity.

This was probably something to prevent her from talking.

She winced from the pain, trying her best not to scream or yell, because the collar would probably shock her again.

Persona smiled.

He had succeeded in taming the beast.

* * *

Natsume sat under a beautiful, tall Sakura Tree. It was his favorite spot to hang out, mostly to sleep or read manga. 

But today, he sat on one of the branches, zoning out.

What was on his mind was Mikan Sakura. When she first came to the academy, she was afraid. But after a while, she seemed to realize that no one was here to hurt her, aside from Sumire. She seemed to warm up, and started to let go of her past.

He was a bit happy.

She was kind. Around her, he wasn't treated as an outcast, or an object.

No, he didn't love her, but he did feel comfortable.

He stayed for hours just thinking.

* * *

She was scared. Oh gawd she was scared. 

With the collar around her neck, she couldn't even whimper.

Persona had led her out into the deeper woods to train her. He called her a "panther that doesn't know how to hunt". He then began calling her "Shiro Neko", not Mikan, or Sakura.

She had never endured so much hardship.

Running, dodging, attacking…

With her heart disorder, it was harder because she couldn't breathe at times. It was only then that she was allowed to rest and take medicine, which she received from the school nurse a few minutes before.

She wasn't scared of the training; she was more scared of Persona himself. His aura and his threats…

Any hope she had of escaping her past disintegrated away.

* * *

_L__i__ke a bird trapped in a cage._

_Will there be anyone__…_

_To free this tormented soul?_

_Will there be anyone__…_

_To break her chains__…_

_By making her happy?_

_Only time can tell__…_

_But sometimes__…_

_There__'__s not __enough__ time._

_She__'__s not immortal. _

* * *

**Two Days Later****…**

Everyone could see Mikan change drastically. She became even more afraid of everything than when she first arrived. Loud noises freaked her out, and no one could get near her. She never talked, although, she did do sign language when she need to say something. When she did try to talk, she shut her mouth, and bit her lip, like she was trying to cover up pain.

She always wore something to cover up the collar.

Mikan was afraid. She had been tortured and abused more than before with a whip, and she just _didn__'__t know _anymore.

Youichi watched her with worry. His sister had never been like this. He had never been so ignored by anyone. Her eyes were fearful and weary of everything. Everyone, everything. Her eyes only softened a little bit when she was around him. Today, he finally broke down, and grabbed her sleeve as she was walking after school.

"Mikan-nee," He said firmly.

She didn't try to escape.

"What's wrong? You've been acting strange."

She seemed nervous, like she wanted to escape.

"Talk to me, Mikan-nee!!"

Everyone else who was walking, including Hotaru and Natsume, and his friend Ruka, who had soft blond hair, gray-blue eyes and the Animal Pheromone Alice, stopped.

Mikan looked around. She ripped out a piece of paper from a pad she had in her pocket, and wrote something with a pen she had in her other pocket.

She folded it and shoved it into his hands. With a look of apology, she ran away, crystalline tears running down her face.

The little boy opened the note. People crowded around to see what she wrote, because they wanted to know what happened to her, but they couldn't read it, as it was written in English.

_I don__'__t know what to do anymore._

_I__'__m sorry__…__I__'__m so, so sorry._

Natsume and Hotaru came over to him.

"What did it say?" Hotaru said, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"You should be able to read this." He said, and shoved it into their hands, like how Mikan did with him.

"Something's not right…" Natsume murmured.

Hotaru and Youichi rolled their eyes.

"You can tell, you idiot!" Youichi snapped.

Natsume kept quiet. He knew that Youichi was worried.

"Why is Sakura-san so…different?" Ruka said quietly.

Moment of silence.

"She's never been like this," Youichi whispered hoarsely.

"I know…" Hotaru murmured. "I know…"

* * *

_Huff__…__huff__…_

She was breathing heavily as she held a short sword in her hand.

Where the hell did Persona get something like this?! School grounds are supposed to be safe, even if the school is for Alices!

But the more she thought, the more she realized.

The school grounds were safe because there was someone to protect it.

Natsume being one of them, and herself being the only two she knew.

Who knows how many other people there were, protecting the Academy?

"Don't hesitate!"

Persona's voice came sharply, as he threw several rocks like darts.

Mikan tried her best to dodge them, and block out the rest she couldn't dodge with her sword.

"Better," Persona called. "You need more practice. You cannot hesitate; otherwise, you'll wind up dead."

His voice didn't have much feeling in it. Did he care at all?

Sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Your Alice is quite useful," Persona continued.

"You have the Alice of Nullification, as well as the ability to copy or steal another's Alice…"

Mikan's eyes widened in surprise. She was never told her Alice when she was brought here by Narumi. Having two was quite rare.

Persona took the sword away.

"Practice with activating your Alice, now. It's about time you know how to use your Alice properly."

Persona stepped away from her, and prepared to throw some more rocks.

Mikan was confused. Activate it? How??

Within seconds, the rocks were flying towards her.

_You__'__re useless!_

_Do__ it right!_

_Pain._

_The sound of whipping._

_**NO!!**_

She held up her hand in defense, and some sort of barrier formed around her.

Persona nodded in approval.

"Try again."

He threw the rock again, but this time, her Alice didn't work. The rocks whizzed past her face, leaving a few cuts on her cheeks.

"So its chance of working is fifty-fifty, hmm…?" He mumbled to himself.

After a few moments, he turned to Mikan.

"That's it for today. If you see anyone using their own Alice, copy it. The power should come naturally. More Alices will come in handy on missions,"

Mikan nodded.

Did she have a choice?

The sky was tinged beautifully of reds, oranges, and golden yellows. Slivers of blue could be seen, but not much. The sun was slowly sinking into the horizon, as the sky darkened.

Mikan slowly walked back to her room. The first thing she did was tend to her cuts, cleaning them out and sticking on a few band-aids.

The sky was darkening and turning into night very soon. Stars started to twinkle as the sun continued to fall.

She was exhausted. Deadbeat.

She sat on her bed, and then fell back on her pillow, laying there.

Sleep was what she needed most. Tomorrow was the weekend, so she didn't have to wake up early.

Within seconds, her breathing became soft and uneven, as she fell into a well-deserved rest.

* * *

_Does my __existence__ have a meaning?_

_Everything has a meaning._

_A cage?_

_It can be broken._

_When?_

_Only time can tell_

_And if there__'__s not enough time?_

_There will be._

_Probably._

_Rusting__…__rusting__…_

_Broken._

_The first chain has been broken__…_

_By__** Darkness**_

_Fear._

_"__Only time can tell__…_

_But __sometimes…_

_There__'__s not enough time._

_S__h__e__'__s not immortal__."_

_So I__'__ll wait till the day my prince comes to free me from my curse._

_I__'__m waiting._

_So please__…_

_Find me soon._

* * *

**Blargh**

**…**

**I ****realized**** as I was typing the whole scene where Youichi says to Mikan, ****"****Speak to me, Mikan-nee!!****"**** I never introduced Ruka. So he****'****s there now.**

**I****'****m not really sure if there****'****s going to be any ****RukaxHotaru**** in here. There might be some scenes of romance between them, but I****'****m not really sure. :/ You can see that Hotaru really isn****'****t a huge ****character here. I was actually going to not make her and Mikan know each other at all****…****but I found that hard to do. XD I've always made them know each other. XP  
**

**Dang****…****this chapter was kind of long. 8 Pages! Including my notes and stuff, though****…**

**So that ****kinda**** kills it, though****…****but hey, a new record!**

**XP **

**Sorry for the late update...Writer's block is lasting longer... **

**Frogs and Toads will be on Hiatus for a bit...Stained Red will be updated sooner or later. **

**Hope you like this chapter! (even though it was uh...-a little- depressing...) **

**Please review :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well****…**

**Erm****…**

**A new chapter!**

**-****runs**** away-**

**I****'****m so sorry for the late-****ness**** in updating!!!**

* * *

_Can you hear their laughter?_

_I can__…_

_Do you wish to join them?_

_I do__…_

_Will you?_

_No__…_

_Why?_

_Because,_

_A puppet cannot move on __its__ own will__… _

* * *

Mikan clutched the blue-green object in her hands. It was an amulet, and it hung from a thick silver chain. An object that she was to take from the AAO, as an order from Persona. She stood on a high branch to conceal herself from enem 

Sweat plastered her hair to her forehead. She wasn't exactly cut out for these harsh, physical labors. She was delicate, literally. She was exhausted, drawing in deep breaths, and

"IT'S GONE!! IT'S GONE, IT'S BEEN STOLEN!!!"

She heard a man's voice cut into the silence of the night. She leaned on the trunk of the tree for support, and closed her eyes. She imagined the school of Alice Academy, and soon, the familiar smell filled her nostrils.

She opened her eyes.

She had teleported into the faculty room, where Persona was chatting seriously with Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, and Youichi.

"What have you been doing to her?!" Natsume shot at him angrily, Hotaru and Youichi also staring at the man with angry eyes.

"Mikan-nee was never like this! You've sent Natusme-nii on missions, and you're making Mikan-nee do them now, aren't you?!"

Persona's lip curled into a smile.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

At that moment, Mikan walked over to the man, wobbling, sweating, panting, and holding up the amulet. He eyes widened fearfully at the sight of her younger brother and her friends.

The amulet was tossed into Persona's hands, and she pushed them out of the room.

"Mikan!" Hotaru said firmly.

"What's going on?! I know he's the cause!!"

Mikan looked back at Persona, who was examining the object in his hands.

She took out the pad of paper and the pen, and started scribbling.

"Shiro Neko, do you remember?" Persona's voice came.

Mikan scribbled faster, and shoved the piece of paper into Hotaru's hands. She closed the door, and they all heard the lock click.

_I__'__m sorry, again__…_

_I can__'__t be with you anymore._

_Leave me alone__, don't__ come near me__…_

_Hotaru, please,_

_Take care of Youichi._

_Youichi, Natsume,_

_…_

_I__'__m so sorry__…_

_And everyone, Please __forget__ that you ever knew me._

They all stared at the note. Youichi eyes narrowed, and her hit the door with his fist.

**"****MIKAN-NEEEEE!!****"**

Mikan cried silently behind the door. Persona, without looking at her, left through another door.

* * *

_Why won__'__t you join them?_

_Because I can__'__t._

_Because you__'__re a puppet?_

_Exactly._

_Why can__'__t you break away from them?_

_Because I__'__m too weak._

* * *

It was then that their friendship began cracking.

Youichi, Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka all took her words as a command.

They stayed away from her.

They pretended they didn't know her.

They walked past her in the hallways, without glancing or showing any sign of recognition.

Mikan felt a little lonely, and heartbroken, watching them laughing. But she knew that this was for the best. As long as they didn't get hurt, as long as her precious sibling and friends wouldn't get hurt…

She stared up at the bright blue sky.

_It__'__s fine__…_

_I__'__ll become strong__…_

_For them._

* * *

**Unknown****…**

A man sat in a chair

"Hmph…that Persona has been training the little white cat well."

"…"

"Aren't you so happy, Yuka that you get to see your precious daughter again?"

"Y-Yes, master…"

The woman stood behind him. She had short, brown hair, and dark chocolate eyes. She wore a simple white dress and black shoes.

"My, my, Yuka…developing feelings, are we?"

"No, Master!"

_**SLAP!**_

The red-haired man stood from his seat, knocking over the chair.

"M-Master…"

"You exist nothing but to serve me, Yuka! After you where brought here by other AAO members! You're lucky you were allowed to live!!!"

"Yes, master! I-I'm terribly sorry!"

* * *

_Puppet number one,_

_Puppet number__ two__…_

_D__ance, dance, kill __kill_

_H__ear my words,_

_Puppet, puppets, dance__ to our will__…_

* * *

_**Are you the only one?**_

_**No.**_

_**How do you know?**_

_**Because I do.**_

_**It**__**'**__**s her, isn**__**'**__**t it?**_

_**It**__**'**__**s my fault,**_

_**That I trained my daughter to be like this.**_

_**It's **____**all my**__** fault.**_

* * *

___D__rip__…__drip__…_

The scarlet liquid splattered onto the green grass as she leaned against the beautiful sakura tree as she walked.

Fresh cuts and bruises covered her arms. She had managed to complete her mission, but her body paid a price, with several injuries.

___Must you go on like this?_

___Yes. __F__o__r them._

___Can you handle it?_

___I__…__I can__'__t lose anything anymore._

___So even if I break,_

___At least my life would have been of some use._

"Then who'll look out for us when you die, you idiot?"

The familiar, masculine voice said to her.

She felt strong arms lift her up.

She tried to protest, to break away, but no words came out, her body was weak…or either his body was too strong.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I need to."

"Even if you break?"

_Familiar, isn't it?_

"Yes."

"Because then, my life would have been of some use for something."

Her eyes blurred, and she closed them.

But, she felt the warmth of someone else on her lips.

A strong feeling, yet gentle…soft, but heard…

Her lips had locked with Natsume's.

* * *

___Broken __immediately__, a strong feeling__…_

___Broken links, remains of the chain__…_

___The second chain,_

___…_

___Broken by Happiness._

___The sheer bliss__…_

___O__f __experiencing__ a kiss__…_

___W__hich leads__…_

___T__o love._

___O__r does it?_

* * *

__**Erm****, so**** we****'****re at chain two out of ****thirteen…****-.-;;**

**Not sure ****if**** my idea****s for chapters**** will last. XD**

**But I****'****m hanging in there! **

**And, um****…****yeah.**

**…**

**So****…****review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whee****! Happy New Year****'****s Eve, everyone!**

**I decided to ****write**** a**** new**** chapter for Manipulated, because this hasn****'****t been updated that recently. XP**

* * *

She lay unconscious on a king-sized bed, her wounds bandaged firmly, and the collar Persona had placed on her lay on the table next to her. 

Natsume had brought the brunette to his room, took care of her wounds, and then snuck into Persona's room for the key to the collar. He would have burned it off instead, but that would have injured Mikan, since it was around her neck. When she was speaking to him outside, the shocks still hurt her, but she held on to get her message through.

The flame caster sat in a chair near the bed. He stared at the unconscious girl for a few moments, then stood up, until he felt Mikan's hand clasp over his own.

"Don't leave me…" She whispered.

Natsume sighed and sat back down.

* * *

Sunlight, desks, chairs, and everything a room would contain became visible as Mikan's eyes slowly opened. 

"…Eh?"

She couldn't remember anything for a moment, then gasped and touched her lips. She sat up and looked around the room. She found Natsume sitting in a chair beside her, his head resting on the bed, as he held her hand. She smiled softly, and removed her hand.

"Thank you…Natsume…" She whispered.

She covered him with a blanket, then quietly crept out of the room.

It was then that she noticed that she didn't feel pain anywhere, despite her wounds from last night. She smiled once again when she saw that they had been bandaged.

A tear ran down her cheek, as her hand moved away from the doorknob, and she walked down the hall, towards her own room to change her clothes.

And then she would have to see Persona.

* * *

"…Uwah?" 

Mikan looked at her surroundings frantically.

"When did I get here?" She wondered out loud.

_Uwah__, mou__, I__'__ve never gotten lost going to Persona before__…__was I daydreaming too much? _She thought.

_Clink__…__clink__…_

"Hm?"

Mikan walked forwards and turned at a corner. It revealed a wall.

Normally, a person would have just turned back, but Mikan sensed something different.

She activated a super-strength Alice, and pushed the wall in a bit. She watched as the wall moved in even more, and then turned to reveal another pathway.

"…?"

Curiosity overcame the brunette, and she walked down the pathway, closing the wall behind her.

Several torched lit the hall, and she lifted on from its holder to light the way.

_How__…__strange__…__it__'__s so__…__almost__…__prison-like__…_

She kept walking until she turned the corner. Mikan glanced at her surroundings every now and then. The hall seemed to be leading deeper and deeper into the school. She finally came to some steps, which she followed down.

"…Who's there?" A feminine voice said from ahead.

Mikan gasped softly. She hadn't really though of people being down here.

"M-My name i-is Mikan…Mikan Sakura…who…who are you…?" She said softly. She didn't really know what to say or the fact if she should have spoken back at all. She continued to walk forward, more slowly this time.

"My…My name is Aoi…"

As Mikan came closer, the light from the torch revealed an extremely large cage. Inside the cage was a girl, who seemed to be the same age as herself, with shoulder-length, raven colored hair and crimson eyes, very much like Natsume.

_…__Why is there a girl down here? She looks a lot like Natsume__…_Mikan thought, as she neared the girl even more.

"Why…why are you down here…Sakura…san?" Aoi said. Her voice seemed a bit afraid and weak.

As the light of the torch flickered, she could make out that Aoi's eyes seemed milky.

"Ah…well…I…got lost…and…I got curious…?" Mikan replied, unsure of what to say.

Aoi smiled.

It was warm, but lonely.

"It's been a while since I've seen another girl…or anyone at all, to be precise."

Mikan stayed silent for a moment.

_She__…__hasn__'__t seen anyone? She__'__s been kept here?_

"Sakura-san? Are you there?" Aoi's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Ah…yes…?"

_I__'__m right in front of her__…__but __she__…_

"I'm sorry…" Aoi apologized. "I…I'm blind. Someone's Alice caused me to lose my eyesight."

"Ah…but…Aoi-chan…why are you being kept down here?"

"Mmm…I myself am not sure why…"

Mikan cocked her head to one side.

She started to fiddle with the lock that kept the cage closed.

"…Sakura-san? What are you doing…?"

"Call me Mikan." The brunette replied. She felt comfortable around this girl, like she could be herself.

"I'm…going to get you out of here."

She heard the other girl gasp.

After a few moments, she stopped playing with the lock, and activated her strength Alice, and bent the bars so the girl could just step out.

"Let's go…Aoi-chan." Mikan said warmly.

Aoi smiled as Mikan held her hand, and they both ran out of the hallway.

* * *

_She__'__s happy, ne? __That girl._

_After being kept down there for who knows how long__…_

_She__'__ll be happy to smell the fresh air outside__…_

_I__…__I__'__m__…__I__'__m__ happy, too…_

_**The third chain has been broken.**_

_The feeling of making someone else happy__…_

_The smile upon the other__'__s __face__ and the spreading smile upon your own__…_

_Happiness._

_The warmth of a new friend._

* * *

Mikan led the girl outside. In the morning sunlight, she could now see the girl clearly. 

Raven hair that stopped at the shoulders, and milky, crimson eyes. She wore a beautiful kimono of spring colors, with a red rose in her hair.

Aoi laughed freely, spinning around, enjoying the feeling of being free. Mikan smiled also, and joined Aoi in her spinning happiness.

They both stopped after a while and stood still, breathing in the cold, crisp, morning air.

The smiled disappeared from both their faces after a while, though.

"…What should I do now?" Aoi said, sitting down, as Mikan did the same. They were back-to-back, so they could lean on each other.

"…Maybe I should tell Narumi-sensei…" Mikan suggested. "But then again, I wasn't supposed to go that way, so that could lead into trouble for Aoi-chan instead…"

"…"

The wind blew lightly, and the two girls enjoyed the breeze.

"Honestly what will become of me  
don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me…"

Aoi started to sing. Mikan recognized the song, and joined in.

"But really life is dandy  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets it and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an…  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Come to an end come to an…  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die die die die die…

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an…  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Come to an end come to an…  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die…"

Natsume, who had woken up and found Mikan missing, heard the song and recognized the voice. He ran outside, to find her singing with another girl.

He wasn't the only one to hear Mikan and Aoi's song, Hotaru, Ruka, Youichi, Narumi-sensei, and a couple others had also heard the beautiful duet.

"But really, Aoi-chan…" Mikan said. Natsume's eyes widened.

Both girls hadn't seen him yet.

"I don't know, Mikan-chan…" Aoi replied, picking at the grass.

"A…"

Both girl whipped their heads around, to see a shocked Natsume. He walked towards them."Aoi…?!"

Nobody said a word, until Aoi finally spoke.

"Who…Who are you…?"

Natsume stopped walking immediately. He looked hurt, but he also looked like he had been expecting it.

"Aoi-chan…you couldn't be…?"

"…Big…Brother…?" Aoi said quietly, feeling the flame-caster's face.

"It is…it's big brother…!" She hugged Natsume, as tears ran down both their faces.

Mikan smiled as she watched the scene.

_So she was related to Natsume__…_

"Umm…sorry to break the happy reunion here…" a man's voice came. Mikan and Natsume looked around to see Narumi, smiling nervously.

"Can everyone come to the faculty room?"

* * *

"WHAT?!" Natsume shouted. 

"Just because the Headmaster thought that Aoi's Alice was dangerous, he locked her up?!"

Narumi nodded gravely.

"But it turns out that her Alice was something completely different. He didn't believe it, though, so he kept her locked up. By the way, Aoi should get sent to the Hospital so she can get her eyesight fixed."

"Ummm…" Mikan said shyly.

"But what is Aoi-chan's Alice, anyway?"

Narumi smiled.

"Her Alice is the ability to control the abilities of the sun. She can't control the sun entirely, but she can use its light to make plants grow or wither, and the like. The headmaster thought that her Alice was the ability to control the sun completely. But she should go for tests at the hospital to prove to the headmaster that she's not dangerous, so she can attend the academy."

Aoi nodded.

"I'll be able to go to the same school as Mikan-chan and Onii-chan?" She said.

Narumi smiled. "Yes…and the doctors at the hospital should be able to cure your sight problem."

Aoi smiled, a pure, bright smile, and hugged Mikan.

"Thank you, Mikan-chan! It's because you found me…!"

Mikan smiled too, and as she glanced at Natusme, she saw him smiling also.

* * *

_Aren__'__t you glad?_

_I am!_

_Aren__'__t you happy?_

_I__…__I am! _

_Do you have enough courage__…__do beak away?_

_I __don't._

_But I__'__m sure, that one day, __I__ might._

_Aoi-chan has made me __realize…__that being locked up like a bird__…_

_I should try to be free__…_

_But for now__…__I__'__ll have to wait__…_

_**But as another result, the fourth chain has broken.**_

_Just being happy, just making other people happy, the feeling can be overwhelming._

_But when __you're__ truly happy, your feeling cannot be expressed in words._

_The fourth chain has been broken due to the same happiness when A__o__i was freed._

_The immense happiness__…_

* * *

_ **Somewhere**__**…**_

"Yuka." The red-haired man said.

"Yes, Master Reo?"

"It's time to pay a visit."

"To where, may I ask?"

The red-haired man, Reo, smirked.

"To Alice Academy."

* * *

**BLAHHHHHH!**

**X.X**

**That seriously took forever to write. X.X**

**My eyes hurt like hell from staring at the computer so long...**

**The song Aoi and Mikan were singing was ****"****All Good T****h****ings Come to an End****"**** by Nelly ****Furtado****. It****'****s a very good song. I****'****m not sure if that fit into the scene, but****…****it****'****s one of those time where even if it ****doesn't**** fit, I just had to put it in. I actually don****'****t get the whole meaning of the song, because ****there****'****s**** many clever things hidden in the song and the PV, but****…****yeah.**

**Anyway**

**The whole Aoi-cage scene was in the actual ****manga****. The conversation though, was made by me. Aoi actually ****doesn't**** have an Alice, and she was actually being kept there by Persona, who was giving he****r**** a remedy for her eyes. At least, that****'****s what the ****manga ****summaries**** by ****Choco Vanilla**** said. I****'****m not entirely sure about why she was being kept there by him****…****but I know very little about Aoi. I really like her though****…****she****'****s a good character, even if she****'****s not a big one.**** If anyone knows the full ****story**** about Aoi, feel free to send me a message or include it in your review. If you have any questions, please feel free to do the same, since I****'****m probably forgetting things I wanted to say.**

**BTW, this chapter was really long...at least to me. Or maybe because of the song...X.X **

**I seriously have to get off the computer now. Staring at the computer for about three hours straight is not good for my eyes.**

**Ja****…**

**Please review****…**

**…**

**X.X**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmmm****…****so ****Aoi****'****s**** here now! ****Yay****! I made her Alice the ****ability**** of ****controlling**** certain stuff about the sun, because I ****didn't**** really want it to be fire, since ****that's**** what Natsume has. But she****'****s related to him, so she should have something controlling the heat. The sun would be a bit too extreme, and just making rooms warmer would be ****kinda****"****eh.****"**** So ****Aoi****'****s**** Alice is now controlling abilities of the sun. (Some of them)**

* * *

It had been about two weeks since the whole Aoi incident. She had been sent to the hospital and tested. The Headmaster finally believed that her Alice wasn't dangerous, and let her into the Academy. She went for surgery afterwards, but Mikan and Natsume didn't know how the operation went at all. They saw no signs of Aoi since then. 

**Class B****…**

"Oh.My.God. Did you hear?! Reo Mouri is coming to Alice Academy!!"

"NO WAY!!!"

Screams of excitement rang throughout the classroom.

_Reo __Mouri_? Mikan thought, as she took her seat next to Natsume, avoiding his eyes. She didn't really care—instead, she concentrated on wondering how Aoi's operation went.

"Quiet down, everyone…" Narumi said cheerfully, as he walked into the room.

"I have two new announcements, and the second one concerning Reo Mouri's visit to Alice Academy."

More squeals.

"But first," Narumi continued, "We have a new student attending Alice Academy."

Mikan's eyes perked up, and Natsume showed some interest.

Narumi motioned at the door.

"Her name is Aoi Hyuuga, and yes, she's Natsume sister. She has the Alice of controlling certain abilities of the sun."

Mikan smiled as she observed her friend closer. Her eyes were no longer milky.

Aoi smiled as she caught Mikan's eye.

"I-I'm Aoi Hyuuga…P-Please take care of me!" She said nervously, bowing.

Narumi scanned the room for a seat.

"Let's see…ah, there's a seat beside Mikan-chan…if you would like to sit there."

"Narumi-sesnsei." Someone interrupted.

"Why does Sakura always have the cool or famous people of the school next to her? I'm the president of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub. And Aoi-san is related to Natsume, and they should be around _me, _not some slaving puppy-dog!"

In that second she finished talking, her hair was set ablaze, demons (somehow from Youichi) attacking her, Shots from Hotaru's infamous Baka-gun, and birds pecking at her.

"ITAI!" She screamed, she and her friends trying to put out the fire or shoo the birds away.

"The second announcement," Narumi kept talking, ignoring the seaweed-haired girl. "Reo Mouri will be coming to Alice Academy three weeks from now. That is all. More information will be said later."

He left the room, which left the class in their daily 20-minute wait for the next teacher.

Aoi ran over to Mikan and hugged her.

"Mikan-chan! I missed you so much!"

"I'm guessing your surgery went well?" Mikan replied happily, forgetting her conversation with Persona.

"Yup! I can see now!" Aoi agreed happily, looking at Mikan. "Mikan-chan has brown hair and eyes! You look cuter than I had expected!"

Some people would wonder whether that was a compliment or an insult, but Mikan took it as a compliment, blushed, and looked away.

"Aoi-san."

A very familiar voice interrupted their happiness.

"If you don't mind, wouldn't you rather come and talk to us?" Sumire gestured at her friends, looking very smug and haughty. "You don't need to waste your time with that bitch. All she really knows is how to follow orders, after all."

Aoi face, which had been smiling minutes before, dropped to a serious and stern look.

"Shouda-san." Aoi said back, her voice firm and calm. She had learned her classmates' name already. "I, for one, happen to know that Mikan-chan is not a 'bitch'. She is my first and best friend. Although I do not know under what circumstances that you called her a 'slaving-puppy dog' and such, I do know that under any circumstance that I will remain by her side as a friend, like she did so with me."

She ended her little speech coolly, and sat down.

Natsume smiled inwardly. His sister had always been good at defending things, and that had definitely not changed over the years.

Hotaru and Ruka also smiled.

Aoi's speech made her realize, that perhaps she should have tried harder to protect Mikan. That she had probably given up on her too fast, instead of trying to be a little bit more stubborn so her best friend wouldn't have to go through all these troubles. Basically, that perhaps she should have tried harder to be a friend.

"I never knew that Aoi-san would side with Sakura. It looks like everyone is siding with Sakura these days…" Sumire continued, picking at her nails, trying to look cool and mature or something. "But I think it's all just a pity friendship. The poor puppy-dog being cared for by five people, but probably just to be thrown away later."

As a response, she received ten shots from Hotaru's infamous Baka-Gun, and was sent flying into the wall. She was still conscious as Hotaru said her own speech.

"I would like to say in response to Aoi-san," Hotaru began, " That we think of Mikan like a true best friend, whilst you think of your so-called 'friends' only as minions to carry out orders. We do not give her your so-called 'pity-friendship'. If you're jealous of her being around Hyuuga, be jealous, but don't give our 'adorable little puppy-dog' any useless trouble. "

Hotaru sat down. She wasn't exactly finished, but it would be better than rambling on and on.

She saw Mikan smiled widely, and started to smile herself, too.

But in about three seconds, Mikan's smile disappeared. The whole class was quiet, and the atmosphere was filled with mixed emotions. Aoi didn't know what was going on.

"Sakura."

The masculine and firm voice of Person glided around the room.

Mikan stood up immediately. He had called her 'Shiro Neko' ever since she started missions and such. Now that he called her by her surname, she knew definitely knew that something bad would happen.

"Y-Yes!"

Persona narrowed his eyes as he spotted Aoi.

"And who is this?" He asked, edging closer to Aoi.

Aoi, who was oblivious to who this man was, answered his question nervously.

"M-My name is A-Aoi Hyuuga, sir…"

Persona's eyes narrowed even more, if possible. He turned to Mikan.

"I see you made a new friend. Have you forgotten my orders, Sakura?"

The older man's voice was icy and cold.

"No, sir!" Mikan answered, unsure what would come out of this.

"And what happened to the collar? Why are you answering back in the first place, Sakura?"

Mikan kept quiet. What should she say? She didn't want to get Natsume in trouble, after the help he had given her.

"…."

"Well, Sakura? Why aren't you answering?"

Natsume narrowed his eyes himself, stood up, and walked in front of Mikan, blocking her from view.

"Shut up, Persona. I'm the one who took it off."

Mikan's eyes widened. Why was he endangering himself for her? Aoi stood beside her brother.

Persona took off his mask, revealing a pale face and beautiful gray/black eyes. But not matter how beautiful he looked, this was not leading anywhere good.

"You have not forgotten my Alice?" Persona said, adjusting the several rings, which were Alice Control devices, on his fingers.

Mikan's eyes widened even more.

Persona's Alice. The Alice of Death. Black marks would spread throughout the body, and within a certain number of hours, depending on the strength, the victim would die.

When set to its maximum, or strong, the person could die within several minutes, or even immediately.

Persona flicked his finger, and Mikan was the only one who saw his Alice move towards Natsume and Aoi. She pushed them out of the way, and both doses of his Alice hit her instead.

"MIKAN!!" Hotaru screamed, running over to her friend. She was the one of the few people who knew Persona's Alice.

"Mikan, Mikan, talk, do something!" The violet-eyed girl said, shaking Mikan.

Natsume, and Aoi, who were recoiling from being pushed into desks without warning, realized what the teacher had done. Aoi was still clueless, but she knew that the teacher's Alice was dangerous. Definitely.

"Oh my," Persona said, with a tone of something unrecognizable in his voice.

"Looks like the little white kitten is on its last breath."

Natsume glared at the teacher, creating flames in his hands.

"Don't worry," Persona said. "It was at its minimum. But the most she has is about three days."

He walked out as Natsume threw his fire, burning down the door.

"Mikan!" He heard Hotaru say. "Mikan, please!"

The brunette's body was starting to turn black—the black mark of death.

"Onii-chan…" Aoi squeaked. "W-What's happening to Mikan-chan?!"

"She's going to die if she isn't cured. Within three days." The fire-caster told his sister bluntly. "Persona has the Alice of Death."

The brunette stayed unconscious during the whole commotion.

* * *

_Are you scared?_

_I__'__m not sure__…_

_I__'__m scared of Death._

_I don__'__t want to be alone._

_So you__'__re scared?_

_But yet, there__'__s something else I can__'__t really describe._

_Everyone will die sooner or later._

_Everyone will one days let the arms of Death envelope them._

_Think__ I'__ll go to Heaven?_

_Or Hell?_

_Shut up._

_The question was__ are you scared?_

_I__'__m not sure._

_But I__'__m sure __someone__ can do something about this._

_So you believe?_

_Yes._

_It__'__s your last hope._

_I__ know._

_Your last chance to live._

_I know._

_…_

_Hold onto it. D__o__n__'__t lose it._

_…_

_I won__'__t._

* * *

_ **It**__**'**__**s your**__** last hope.**_

_**Your last hope to live.**_

_Doctors and nurses in this Academy are amazing._

_But you know?_

_They don__'__t always __succeed_

_The Alice of Death is nearly __incurable_

_But this is your last hope._

_So don__'__t lose it within the darkness._

_**The **__**fifth**__** chain had been broken.**_

_**It**__**'**__**s a bit of both **__**Light**__** and Dark.**_

_**But,**_

_**The fifth chain has been broken by **__**'**__**Light**__**'**__**. Not **__**necessarily**____** happiness.**_

_____Clung onto the last hope, the last hope of living._

_____To Believe._

_____Don't __lose that hope._

_____Don__'__t let everything escape you,_

_____Within a beat of a butterfly's wings.  
_

* * *

**Well****…**

**I thought I was going to update sooner. But I didn****'****t.**

**I lied, I****'****m sorry. **

**X.X**

**A****n****yways****…**

**I****n the last chapter too, the characters might have been a bit OOC.**

**It****'****s getting a bit more difficult to write this fanfic. X.X**

**Ummmm****…**

**So Persona actually has the Alice of Death.**

**Back when I wrote ****'****Alice Mermaids****'**** I thought Persona****'****s Alice to the ability to dissolve things. ****LOL.**** I only watched the anime at the time, and never read the ****manga****. XD But yeah.**

**MIKAN MIGHT DIIIEEE! X.X**

**This ****fanfic**** is so depressing. I hope you guys will trust doctors. I mean, they****'****re good people. They like****…****save people and stuff. Don****'****t think about all the negative stuff like I do. You****'****ll be very depressed when you do. ****Like I am. DOCTORS ARE GOOD! It's not that I don't like the doctor, but I cant stand the needles and the blood and...yeah... I dunno. Forget it. -.-  
**

**…**

**…**

**Review?!**** :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Writer's Notes: **Okay! So here's the 9th chapter of Manipulated! Sorry for updating late. XP

* * *

_**Haa**__**…**__**Haa**__**…**_

_Are you okay?_

_Not really. It hurts__…_

_Your breathing doesn__'__t seem normal._

_I do have a heart disorder. _

_You__'__re my __conscience__, you should know that. _

_…_

_Everyone__'__s waiting for you._

_I know._

_…_

_I know__…_

* * *

"Mikan! Mikan!!"

Hotaru was shouting, at the unconscious body of the brunette, her best friend, as she was taken into the emergency room.

"Mikan-chan, say something!" Aoi called, tears running down her cheeks.

"…" Natsume and Youichi stayed quiet.

"Natsume-nii," The silver-haired boy said quietly, "Is…well…that is…Mikan-nee's…going to be alright, right?"

Natsume stared sadly at the boy. He could see the worry in Mikan's younger brother.

"Of course, Youichi…"

Youichi grabbed Natsume shirt and stared at the door. His sister was behind that, either getting better, worse, or staying in the same bad condition.

"Natsume-nii…would you happen to know anything about our mother…Azumi Yuka?"

Natsume stared at the younger boy again.

"Sorry, Youichi, I don't…"

The teal-eyes boy's expression was the same, worried and crestfallen.

"Youichi….why don't you tell me about your past? Maybe I'll know something," Natsume said gently.

Hotaru and Aoi turned to look at the flame-caster.

They all sat down on a bench near the emergency room.

"Well," Youichi said timidly. "When I was younger than I was now, Mikan-nee always took care of me, because I had a weak body…"

* * *

_"__Ah! Youichi, you should stay in bed!__"_

_"__But Mikan-nee, I __wanna__ go outside__…"_

_The brunette sighed._

_"__Fine, you can come out with me while I hang up __Kororo__-sama'__s__ laundry. Soak up some vitamin D!__"_

_"__Thank you, Mikan-nee!__"_

The younger version of both Mikan and Youichi walked out to the garden.

_"__Mikan-nee__…"_

_"__Hmmm?__"_

_"__Will I get stronger?__"_

_"__Of course you will, You-chan! __Just try the best you can! __Ganbatte__! Fight!__"_

* * *

"…"

Everyone stayed quiet.

"I did get stronger, but I still wasn't that well, and so I couldn't find a job to help Okka-san, Otou-san and Mikan-nee. We were poor, you see. Plus, I wasn't old enough to get a job."

"…Then…?" Aoi said, her voice barely audible.

"Mikan-nee and Okaa-san were always treated like slaves, even when I was born. It was very difficult to support the whole family, especially since Otou-san was an alcoholic. He spent a lot of money on drugs and alcohol."

"By the way Youichi…" Hotaru said, her voice suddenly curious. "You mother's name was Azumi Yuka, right?"

Youichi nodded.

"Would you happen to know if she died, or if she's alive? There are several stories about her. I'd like to know the truth."

The younger boy thought for a minute.

"I don't believe Okaa-san died," He said, after a long moment of silence. "But there is one thing for sure—Okaa-san was kidnapped by someone. I don't remember who, though. They just came and took her without notice."

* * *

_"__Okaa__-san, is this right?__"_

_"__That__'__s great, Mikan! Just sew that a bit more__—"_

_**SCRREEECCH!!**_

_"__H-Hey!__ What are you doing?!__"_

_"__Okaa__-san?!__"_

_"__Mikan!__ Stay back!!__"_

_"__Mikan-nee__…__Okaa__-san?!__"_

_"__Mikan!!__ Take care of Youichi!!__"_

_"__Okaa__-san?!__"_

_"__OKAA-SAAAAANNN!!__"_

* * *

"Then there was a rumor that she died of a car accident, because neighbors only saw a black car com up to our house. And I believe the woman next-door was using a can of red paint to do something—and when the men came out, they knocked it over, and people thought it was blood."

"Blood without the body?" Hotaru asked.

Youichi shrugged.

"Well, what can I say? I dunno what went on in their minds then…"

"…"

"Are you Youichi Sakura-san, Hotaru Imai-san, and Natsume and Aoi-Hyuuga-san?"

A woman dressed in a nurse's uniform come out of the emergency room.

They all nodded solemnly.

"Mikan Sakura-san seems to be alright now," the nurse said. "But she will suffer from side effects of the Death Alice. Her life seems to be more difficult for her than before, with her heart disorder to deal with as well. Please support her."

She smiled warmly, and then disappeared down the hall.

The surgeon, or the doctor with the Healing Alice came out shortly after.

"We will be moving Sakura-san to room 207. You may question her as soon as she would like to see you, or when she feels well enough to talk."

"Sir," Hotaru said. "The nurse said that Mikan will suffer from side effects. What are those side effects?"

The doctor's eyes became extremely sad at the question.

"Sakura-san will not be able to move her legs for a few weeks," The doctor said. "She will have to use a wheelchair. I would be extremely happy if one of you could help her. It will last for about a week or so."

"Is that it?" Aoi asked hopefully.

The doctor shook his head, and continued.

"And she will not be able to raise her arms above her shoulders. This, I do not know if it will last for the rest of her life or not."

"…"

All four teens stayed quiet. How much worse could Mikan's life get?

"Please support her,"

Natsume looked up to see immense sadness in his eyes.

"She's been through more than you would have imagined."

* * *

**Thirteen**** Days Later****…**

All the black marks were gone from Mikan's body, but she had been sleeping ever since.

"I really hope Mikan-chan wakes up soon," Aoi whimpered. She had been growing more and more worried with each passing day.

"Don't stress out too much, Aoi," Natsume said, sighing. "You're one of those people who get sick when they worry too much."

The fire-caster punched his sister's head very gently.

"…Mmmm," Aoi said, tears escaping her eyes.

"…DEMO, MIKAN-CHAN STILL HASN'T WOKEN UP!!" Aoi sobbed, her tears avalanching from her eyes.

"WAHHHHHH!!" The younger Hyuuga put her head on the desk and continued to cry.

"Aoi, don't cry," Someone said.

"How can I not?! Mikan-chan is a precious friend of mine!"

"But crying too much will make her sad!" The person said again.

"What do you know?!" Aoi shouted, still crying.

"I think I know quite a lot,"

"YOU-"

Aoi finally looked up in anger.

"…don't know anything…about Mikan…chan…"

Her voice trailed off as she realized who was speaking to her.

"Um, I believe I know a lot, since I am her after all…"

Everyone's favorite brunette stood in front of Aoi, smiling widely. Or actually sat, because she was in a wheelchair.

"MIKAN-CHAN!"

"BIG TROUBLE! MIKAN-NEE ESCAPED FROM THE HOSPITAL--"

Youichi came bursting into the room, eyes frantic.

"Oh! You-chan!"

"…Mikan…nee?"

**"****MIKAN-CHAN!****"**

**"****MIKAN-NEE!****"**

**"****MIKAN!****"**

"When were you released from the hospital?!" Aoi yelled, her eyes wide.

"Just now! But I wanted to see everyone no matter what, so I came here right away."

"You didn't escape from the hospital?" Youichi asked suspiciously.

"Um, no. It was a certain joke I asked the nurses to help me with," Mikan laughed nervously.

"MIKAN-NEE! YOU HAVE NO CLUE HOW WORRIED WE ALL WERE!!"

"Ahhh! I'm sorry! I should have known you would be maaaaddd!"

* * *

"Ano…" Mikan said quietly.

"HAA?!"

Youichi glared at his older sister.

"Eep! Gomen ne…I never knew you would be this mad…"

Youichi sighed.

"At least your better," He said, his eyes softening.

Mikan's face brightened up instantly.

_T__he light! I can__'__t look into the light!_

"Thank you, You-chan!!"

The brunette hugged the silver-haired boy tightly.

"Don't squeeze me!"

* * *

_You were worried?_

_Thank you._

_**The sixth chain, broken by Happiness.**_

_**Someone cares.**_

_**And they worried for you.**_

_**Someone to back to,**_

_**In times of hardship.**_

___**A **__**mountain**__** to lean on,**_

___**Someone to support you.**_

___Thank you__…_

* * *

"So you're better now?" Aoi asked.

It was lunch time, and Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Youichi and Aoi sat on a blanket outside, having their lunch outside in a picnic form.

"Mmhm. But of course, since the Death Alice is pretty serious, I'll be in a wheelchair for a bit. Oh, and I can't raise my arms any higher than my shoulders."

"…"

Everyone stayed silent.

"Of course, you guys have probably known that."

Mikan popped a rolled omelet in her mouth.

___Mikan-nee__…__I__'__m glad you__'__re back to normal again__…_Youichi thought.

She talked more, and was happier…if only she could stay that way…

But of course, the stupid guy just had to come into the scene.

"Sakura," Persona said, approaching their meal, his tone icy and cold as usual.

"I see you're better."

"Of course, Persona-sensei," Mikan replied, munching on an onigiri, concentrating more on the food than him. "The doctors here at the academy are quite good,"

Everyone, including Natsume and Persona, was surprised that Mikan was talking back.

Was it possible that she…?

"I will be giving you some time off from your missions," Persona stated, continuing. "As you are an injured personnel."

"I would expect so," Mikan shot back, "I would not expect Persona-sensei to be so coldhearted to let an injured girl in a wheelchair, who is still suffering from effects on YOUR Alice, be allowed to attend to matters that would be life-risking."

She put extra emphasis on "your', but she made it sound natural.

They could see the masked teacher twitch.

"Sakura," He said icily, but Mikan was unfazed. "You dare talk back to me?"

The brunette merely popped an omelet into her mouth, and responded.

"Of course. I'm tired, Persona-sensei. Extremely tired."

She glared at the teacher.

"Of following your fucking orders."

She stood up, and stabbed her finger into his chest.

"Did you think you could order me around like some kind of toy? I'm not your slave, bastard. I'm fed up with this, so go find some other toy to manipulate, instead of messing with both Natsume and me. Play with dolls, Persona, and get the fuck out of our lives."

Persona was stunned.

"Get out of my face!!"

As if the teacher was manipulated himself, he left, still in shock.

Mikan sighed after she could see him anymore, and collapsed on her knees.

"Ah…"

Her voice was wobbly.

"I can't believe I actually said that…"

"Mikan-nee…" Youichi said, shocked.

"I'm seriously fed up…I need to stop, ne?" She winked at Youichi.

The silver-haired boy hugged her tightly.

What a nice scene.

"...Oi, why are you walking? I thought you couldn't move your legs." Natsume asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh um…because…I actually recovered faster than expected? and asked the nurses to lend me the wheel chair as another joke…?"

"…"

"MIKAN-NEEEEEE!!"

* * *

___**A **__**seventh**__** chain has broken.**_

___**"**__**I don**__**'**__**t want to.**__**"**_

___Defiance._

___I __won't__ let you control me,_

___I don__'__t want to be your toy anymore,_

___So._

___Leave me alone._

___**Happiness.**____**Light.**_

_____**Has broken the **__**seventh**__** chain.**_

_____I'__m a human,_

_____I have feelings,_

_____And I __won't…_

_____Let you control me any longer._

_____I am not a toy, I am not an object._

* * *

Persona stood behind a tree, smirking.

He was a bit surprised at the sudden defiance in the girl.

_____But there is one person you cannot defy, Sakura_.

* * *

"Have you packed my bags, Yuka?"

"Yes, Master Reo. They are ready for your trip to Alice Academy in about a week."

"Good, Yuka."

"Thank you, Master Reo."

"…How's your daughter Yuka?"

"…"

Reo could see Yuka twitch.

___How dare she have feelings?_

He motioned over to a man dressed in black.

"Use your Alice on her," He whispered, as the man nodded.

"Please don't resist," He said, as he covered Azumi Yuka's face with his hand.

"Activate."

As he removed his hand, Yuka's eyes were blank.

"How is your daughter, Yuka?" Reo repeated.

"I don't have a daughter, Master Reo," Yuka replied. "Even if I did, I would not care. Master Reo is the only thing that matters."

Reo smiled, satisfied.

* * *

_____But there is one person you cannot defy, Sakura__…_

* * *

**Writer's End Notes: **Okie, so that ends this chapter.

Um, so, yeah…

There's still six chains to go,

But I have an idea for that. ;D

Please make sure to review!

-For People Who Are Wondering About Frogs and Toads- 2/9/08-

For Frogs and Toads, I might change the whole story all together…Sorry for people who really enjoyed the original story plot…

I'm going to delete the story and repost the new one soon…

I'm really sorry!!


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for the late update!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Manipulated, Chapter 10**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

After the incident with Persona, Mikan became much more cheerful. 

"Mikan-chan, can I try your shrimp tempura?" Anna asked, as Mikan nodded.

"No fair! I want to try Mikan-chan's tempura, too!" Nonoko cried, breaking the piece of tempura Anna held with her chopsticks.

"Fine! Jeez, I would have given you half if you just asked!"

The brunette smiled. 

She talked a lot more, and she made several friends around the academy.

She was currently eating lunch with Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Aoi, and Youichi. Although Natsume was reading manga, rather than eating lunch.

"Natsume-nii, aren't you going to eat?" Youichi said, handing the flame-caster an onigiri.

"I don't eat during lunch," Natsume replied, though he took Youichi's rice ball and popped it into his mouth, chewed and swallowed. 

"Mou, Natsume, you could have just said you wanted it." Mikan said. "Plus you got rice on the corner of your mouth."

She leaned over, and licked the grain off from the corner of his mouth.

He blushed, but it was well hidden by his bangs. He covered his face with the manga.

Ann and Nonoko squealed happily. They had always thought that Mikan and Natsume would be a good couple.

Hotaru and Youichi smirked, and Ruka smiled.

Mikan smiled, clueless.

-

_She's nearly free…_

_Her smiles are pure,_

_She laughs naturally…_

_She glides through the air like a bird, soaring through the sky…_

_She could fly…_

_**If only she wasn't still held down by six chains…**_

_**If only she wasn't wounded…**_

-

Reo inwardly smiled. 

He wore a red shirt and black jeans with a chain belt. A purple earring pieced his right ear.

Azumi Yuka stood next to him, dressed in a maid's uniform, holding several bags.

"We're leaving, Yuka."

"Yes….Master Reo."

-

_**Wake up, WAKE UP!**_

_Who…?_

_**You've got to wake up! For the sake of your daughter…!**_

_My…daughter…?_

_-_

Yuka followed Reo out to a limo that was waiting for them.

"_**KYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

"_**REO-SAMAAAAAAA!"**_

"_**WE LOVE YOU!"**_

Deafening fan girl screams nearly shattered all of Alice Academy's glass objects.

"Ah, that's right, Reo Mouri is supposed to be coming today," Nonoko realized, looking out a window.

"Reo Mouri?" Mikan asked.

"He's a really famous star," Anna explained. "He supposedly attended Gakuen Alice himself when he was younger…I believe he was the kouhai of Narumi-sensei…"

Natsume's crimson eyes stared at the limo.

He didn't like the feeling he was getting from this scene. 

"…but I don't really get why everyone liked him so much." Nonoko said.

"He's music is great and all…but…still." Anna said.

"You don't go crazy over him like the rest of the girls in this academy," Hotaru finished for her.

"…Something…doesn't feel right…" Anna told her, uneasy. "I don't know."

Hotaru watched as fans continued to scream louder, if that was possible, as the red-haired man stepped out. She narrowed her eyes.

They were right. She felt uneasy.

"Hey, hey, who's that other woman?" Nonoko said suddenly.

"Wha…?" Anna asked, pressing her face against the window. "Who do you—Whoa, you're right...there is a woman...Who the heck--?"

Mikan peered out the window to make out a woman with short, brown hair, and blank, chocolate eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Mikan and Youichi said at the same time.

"What…?" Hotaru said, surprised.

"O…Okaa-san…" Mikan whispered.

The brunette and the silver-haired boy ran down the stairs and outside as fast as they could.

"Okaa-san…Okaa-san!" Mikan called happily.

She was alive! She was here! Her mother…Azumi Yuka!

-

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

_**All in one go.**_

_Three chains have broken._

_It's crazy._

_The shock,_

_Yet the happiness,_

_Of someone returning._

_After so long, I can finally see her again…mother…_

_**It seems like the light is winning…**_

_**Perhaps our wounded bird…**_

_**Will fly?**_

_**Ahh…**_

_**But I forgot to say.**_

_Emotions are quite strong…_

_It may take a while before the chains completely rust away…_

_To nothing._

_Only time will tell…_

_Before the bird encased in ice…_

_Will slowly gain warmth, and dry…_

_Like a butterfly from its chrysalis, _

_Its wings must dry…before they spread…_

_And soar._

_-_

And her mother was right in front of her. She was out of breath…so was Youichi. 

But there she was…their mother…whom they hadn't seen in so long…

"Okaa-san," Mikan whispered, still panting, pushing her way through the crowd.

"OKAA-SAN!"

The shout came from both Youichi and Mikan.

Reo looked at them, and inwardly smirked.

So these were her children? 

Azumi Yuka stared at them blankly.

"Okaa-san…we missed you so much!" Mikan said, tears slowly running down her cheeks.

The brunette hugged her mother.

She thought nothing could make her happier. You could give her a million dollars, a truck of diamonds, all her favorite foods…but no, it was her mother that made her the happiest.

_To bad that that happiness would only last a few moments…_

Azumi Yuka's peeled the girl's fingers off of her. Her eyes narrowed, and her hand met the brunette's cheek.

_**SLAP!**_

Mikan stumbled backwards.

"Okaa-san!" Youichi shouted.

Their mother never slapped them, or caused them physical harm…sure, she might yell at them, but that was usually it, and maybe a grounding or something.

"Okaa-san…?"

Yuka's eyes narrowed.

"If you would please not get so close and talk to me familiarly. Master Reo is the only one who is allowed to do so."

"You…don't…remember…?" Youichi said, trembling.

"I asked to please not to talk to be so familiarly, little boy," the woman hissed.

And at that moment, Mikan felt her heart crack. Like glass, dropped, shattering into a thousand pieces. 

-

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

_The last three chains have snapped…_

_By __**darkness. Despair…disbelief, shock…**_

_My own mother doesn't even remember me…_

_Okaa-san…Don't you….love me?_

_-_

_**ALL THIRTEEN CHAINS HAVE BEEN BROKEN!**_

_It seems…that more chains…have been broken by the light, the happiness…_

_Love._

_But yet…why is the own in such a state of despair…?_

_The chains have broken,_

_But the little bird's wounds…_

_Have yet to heal…_

_-_

The brunette dropped to her knees.

"Mikan!" Hotaru shouted, pushing her way through the crowd.

"Mikan-chan! Youichi-kun!" Anna and Nonoko called, also fighting the crowd.

"…!" Natsume said nothing, but he was also worried. He lit a flame and the crowd made way for all four of them.

"You don't remember anything? You really don't?" Mikan cried, tears running down her face, dripping onto the ground. "Okaa-san, please, you're joking right? Okaa-san!"

Azumi Yuka looked at her in disgust, then lead Reo into the building of Alice Academy, pushing back fans.

"**OKAA-SAN!" **Mikan and Youichi screamed. Hotaru rubbed the brunette's back, trying to calm her down. 

"Ugh…!" Mikan sobbed, her body shaking.

She was the one closest to her mother back then…

-

"_Okaa-san! It's burning, it's burning! The onions are burning!"_

"_Uwahh! Mikan, Mikan, add the sauce in, hurry!"_

_**Splash!**_

"_Thank goodness…"_

"_The onions will be a bit softer, but that's okay!"_

"_Mmm!"_

_-_

"Okaa-san…" Youichi whispered, his own tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"Hyuuga…bring Mikan back to her room," Hotaru commanded.

"Why—" the flame-caster started, but Hotaru just glared at him, and got the message.

Mikan was still sobbing as Natsume picked her up.

She buried her face into his chest, which made Natsume blush, but no one saw it. He continued to walk.

-

-

"…Are you okay now?" Natsume said, his eyebrow raised. He sat in a chair, watching Mikan blow her nose for who knows what time this was.

She had already filled a large garbage bag full of tissues, and gone through countless boxes of tissues. 

"Mmm…but…mother…"

The brunette sniffled, running her eyes.

Natsume sat down beside her on her bed, and she closed her eyes, leaning over, so her head rested on his shoulder.

"Natsume…what's going on…?" she whispered, slowly falling asleep. "Why…mother?"

"…" Natsume opened his mouth, but nothing came out, and Mikan fell asleep.

Before he knew it, he fell asleep, too. They both fell backwards, lying on the bed, with the crimson-eyes teenage cradling the brunette in his arms.

-

_It's warm…_

_Do you know why?_

…

_-smirk- It's him…he cares for you._

_Ah…?_

_-_

Mikan slowly opened her eyes, everything coming into view. Well, the first thing she saw was a ceiling.

Her head hurt a bit, and she felt a little dizzy. She turned her head…

And they he lay.

Breathing gently, peacefully, and for once, his face showed serenity…

Mikan almost screamed, but she clamped her hand over her mouth before she could do so.

She stared at his sleeping face, before she realized that he was hugging her. 

She blushed, and shut her eyes, gently removing his arms.

"Natsume…" She whispered, brushing some hair out of his face. She smiled and giggled softly…she'd never seen Natsume like this.

But at that moment, his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" He said, smirking.

"N-nothing! I was just going to get changed…"

"Then why don't you?"

Mikan flushed a deep scarlet.

"PERVERT!"

And thus Natsume walked to the door, and put his hand on the knob.

"Ne, Natsume?" Mikan called quietly. 

He turned around, and the brunette smiled.

And at that point, he felt warmth flood over his body. Warmth. Something he'd hadn't felt in a long time…

"…Thank you."

He turned around, leaving through the door. As he closed it behind him, he leaned against it.

And it was then he realized…

The former puppet, the little wounded bird…

It was then he had realized that he loved Mikan Sakura.

-

-

-

**Writer's End Notes: ** Again, I'm so sorry for the late update!

I hope this chapter was okay. It might be a bit short, and if it was, I'm really sorry. Manipulated is going to end soon, so I've got a bit of a block on the next couples of chapters…

But I'll try my best to update sooner. D:


	11. Chapter 11

**Woo! I've gotten back on track a little. While I was stuck on the chapters for Stained Red, I think after I got an idea for a chapter and posted it, it triggered some inspiration. Anyway, I think my block has cleared. And again, some of my chapters that had been fine before were all messed up, so I deleted them and re-uploaded them. Sorry for any weird emails you got!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Manipulated, Chapter 11**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_You idiot!! I thought your love was stronger than this!!_

_My love? For whom?_

_It's not Reo! Please, please…before…eternally…please…_

_My head…_

_It hurts…_

_To think…_

_**Flashback**_

"_Okaa-san!"_

A smiling girl, her warm eyes, her honey-brown hair…

"_Ah, Mikan, what's wrong?" _Who am I talking to? Who is this little girl?

"_Nothing! I love you, okaa-san!"_

"_Mikan-nee! Okaa-san!" _A teal-eyed boy, silver hair…

"_Ah, You-chan, you shouldn't be out of bed!"_

"_I found a flower!"_

Such a warm family…

_**End Flashback**_

_Why does it hurt…so much…_

…_to __**remember**__?_

* * *

Reo narrowed his eyes cruelly.

Yuka was fighting. She was fighting with the erasing Alice.

His subordinate had the Erasing Alice, something that could literally erase things on paper, or something that erased people's memories. He had asked him to erase Yuka's memory, but somehow, she was trying to snap out of it.

The man turned away. No one had ever managed to get away from the erasing Alice. Sure, they fought, but in the end, it was a useless struggle.

…but now, it was show time. Literally.

* * *

"_**REO-SAMAAAAA!!"**_

Fans screamed as he stood on the stage, Yuka backstage. All the students of Alice Gakuen were crammed into a huge room. But still, space was limited.

"_**WE LOVE YOU!!"**_

He was going to start to soon.

Reo Mouri adjusted his Voice Pheromone Alice with his purple earring.

* * *

Mikan was quite close to the stage, with Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume.

Hotaru had blackmailed some students to give up their front-row seats.

The brunette closed her eyes, still a bit crestfallen.

Her mother…what was wrong?

* * *

He stepped out onto the stage, his fans screaming louder.

He did nothing else, and started to sing.

"…"

And suddenly, everything went into chaos.

"WHAT THE HELL!!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"GET YOUR SORRY BUTT BACK HERE, YOU ASS!!"



Mikan was the only one who was unaffected, due to her nullification Alice.

"What?!"

Even Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka were fighting.

"Hotaru, stop it!" the brunette cried frantically.

"Shut up, little girl!" Hotaru snapped.

Something was terribly, terribly wrong. Hotaru always, always called her 'Mikan'. No matter how mad she was, no matter how much she didn't feel like talking, it was always 'Mikan'.

"Ho…taru?"

"I told you to shut up, little girl!!"

But she and Natsume were engaged in a pretty intense fight, while Ruka was calling in tigers and other wild animals.

"**Sto…STOP IT, EVERYONE!!" **Mikan screamed.

And due to her emotions, her nullification Alice was unleashed.

"!!"

Yuka, who was going to step out and tell Reo something, stopped.

* * *

"_Okaa-san!"_

"_Okaa-san!!"_

"_Mikan! Youichi!"_

_**That's right…**_

_**Mikan, You-chan, my beloved…**_

_**Daughter…and…son…**_

* * *

"Mi…kan?"

Even though the room was still noisy from confused chattering, the brunette heard her mother's voice perfectly.

"O-Okaa-san…?"

"…"

Reo stood there, his mouth slightly open.

She had seriously broken through the Erasing Alice.

But just as Yuka leant forwards to hug her daughter, the red-haired idol grabbed the woman's hair.

"!!"

"Yuka…" He hissed harshly. "Have you forgotten?!"

"!"

Hotaru narrowed her eyes.

"Don't play with us, Mouri."

"Little girls should stay out of this, Hotaru Imai,"

"You should stay out of messing around with families! Yuka-san was never '_brought' _to you, you kidnapped her!"

Reo clamped his teeth together.

"You loved her best friend, who left you for another man! She was already _engaged! _Did you think that you could torture her through Yuka?!_"_

"_Of course. _Grudges are a scary thing, Imai…"

"Well? Let me tell you something," Hotaru hissed. "That woman is _dead. _She died because she loved you. On the day of her wedding, she tried return to you, but she was hit by a car."

"Shut up, SHUT UP!!"

And like he issued some telepathic command, several men, dressed in black suits appeared behind him, instantly activating their own Alices.

Yuka narrowed her eyes, and held out her hands, to protect her daughter.

The colors of red, blue, orange, yellow all bounced off of Yuka's hands.

The nullification Alice…

"Okaa-san…"

"She has the nullification Alice, too…?" Natsume said, as he lit fireballs in his hands.

"No…" Hotaru shook her head. "Azumi Yuka's Alice is the stealing Alice, or to copy. Mikan's father had the nullification Alice, so Mikan inherited both Alices, while Yuka-san most likely copied her husband's Alice."

"Yuka!!" Reo's voice was icy cold. "Are you going to betray me?!"

"All you've told me have been lies, _Master Reo. _You've used me for revenge. You made me leave my son and daughter alone at such young ages. Stand on your own two feet, and walk forward…Reo."

Mikan stepped next to her mother.

"I…I'm sure…that mother's friend wouldn't have appreciated this, Mouri-san…" Mikan said timidly, and she closed her eyes, and held out her hands.

The brunette glowed a rainbow colour, and then, a ghostly figure appeared before her.

A woman with long, long blonde hair and grey eyes smiled.

"Reo…please…" She whispered.

"…!!"

The red-haired man collapsed onto his knees.

Mikan smiled, but soon, her legs gave out, her eyes closed, and she herself collapsed.

"MIKAN!!"

* * *

_Hah…Hah…_

_Ara, ara…You've used up too much power…_

_But…It's okay. I've found my place where I belong._

_You've found the place where you belong, but…_

_You haven't realized who you love…_

…

_Haha,_

_I think I've finally got it_

…

* * *

**Four Days Later…Midnight, Alice Academy's Healing District (Hospital) **

Natsume was the only one in Mikan's room at this point.

She hadn't woken up for four days.

Hotaru, Ruka, Aoi, Youichi and Anna and Nonoko came to visit every single day, but Natsume was the only one who stayed with the brunette for the whole day.

The fire-caster stared at the girl, and stroked her hair gently.

"…"

And like it was all planned, the brunette's eyes opened.

"Natsume…"

The raven-haired boy was a bit surprised that she had woken up so suddenly.

She smiled though, and lifted herself up slightly, her lips lightly meeting his.

"I've finally realized! Na…tsume? I…really…love…you…"

Her voice trailed off, as she fell back onto the bed, falling asleep once again.

Natsume smiled, as he touched his lips.

"Baka…"

And he leant down, to kiss her, a full, deep kiss.

_Thank you, Natsume,_

_For saving me._

* * *

**Ten Years Later…**

"Mama!" A little girl called.

Her eyes were a warm, deep crimson, and her hair was a light, honey-brown.

"Hm? No, Rina, you have to wait till daddy comes home for snack time, okay? Mama's having her friends over, so you'll get to see Taro, too."

"Yay!" Rina cheered.

**A few minutes later…**

"Mikan, I want some crabs."

"Uwahhh, Hotaru-chan, you're lucky Natsume bought some home," the brunette said, placing a plate of crabs before her best friend.

"Hotaru, asking for crabs just as you enter Mikan's house…" Hotaru's husband said. A familiar, blonde hair and sapphire eyes.

"What, you've got a problem?"

"No…"

Mikan laughed.

"You're going to get chewed up one day, Ruka…"

And the famous flame-caster stepped out of the kitchen with some glasses and refreshments.

Ruka burst out laughing.

"Natsume? Carrying refreshments?"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "It's because the little baka would spill everything. We've spent too much money on plates and dishes."

"Shut it, Natsume! Rina, take this up to your room and share them with Taro, okay?" Mikan said to her daughter.

Taro, blonde hair like Ruka's but cold, emotionless eyes like Hotaru, nodded and followed Rina up to her room with a plate of cookies and some juice.

"See? Rina's only five and she can carry things without spilling something." Natsume told Ruka.

"KYAAAAAAA!! Oh, I almost spilled the juice…" Rina's voice sounded.

"…"

"…Rina's very obedient, isn't she?" Hotaru stated, chewing some crab meat.

Mikan smiled.

"She won't be like me…"

The brunette glanced at her husband for a moment.

"What?" Natsume said, sitting down next to her, Ruka across from him and Hotaru across from Mikan.

"Nothing…"

_A butterfly that has just hatched from its chrysalis cannot fly just yet._

_A baby bird cannot fly just yet._

_A plane in construction cannot fly just yet._

_But after the butterfly had dried its wings,_

_After the bird is old enough to spread its wings,_

_After the plane has been complete,_

_They flutter,_

_Soar,_

_Fly._

__

_**And this wounded bird has finally healed.**_

_**The chains which have held her wings have broken.**_

_**And even though she had fallen out of her nest, **_

_**The black cat,**_

_**Has made her feel at home…**_

* * *

"_Uwahhhh! _What a wonderful play!" a little girl screeched.

"It's not just a play, my dear granddaughter. This was a true story." The old man told her, putting away his puppets.

"Come on dear, it's time to go." A mother' voice called for her daughter.

"Yes mother! By grandpa!"

"Farewell, my granddaughter."

The old man stared at 'Mikan' and 'Natsume' for a while, as well as all the other characters.

He smiled, and grasped a pair of scissors, cutting the strings…

Of puppetry.

* * *

_She is no longer a puppet._

_She is no longer wounded._

_She is now, a beautiful, new-born angel…_

_The little black kitten, _

_Has broken her chains, given back her heart,_

_And saved,_

_Our little bird._

_The four best friends, at that table ten years later…_

_Ah,_

_A peaceful ending._

_**And thus, our play ends…**_

_**Here.**_

* * *

**Writer's End Notes: **So this is the end of Manipulated. I hadn't really expected it to end this chapter, but somehow I just sort of…kept writing…

So…yeah. I was really unsure of how to end this. Mikan's not a puppet anymore, but the Grandfather was telling the story to his Granddaughter through the puppets, so isn't that like she's still being controlled? So I had him cut the strings. :D

But then afterwards, I was like: "…hm…if I end it here, It'll be a bit blunt, so…add this..and this…no, wait…and this…"

So it was towards the very very end that I was like "I dunno what to write! -sob-"

Um, so yeah. I'm not too sure about the ending, but I hope you guys liked it.

I'm really sorry if it seemed too rushed. XP

So…tell me what you think. Maybe I'll revise some chapters towards the future? I dunno.

**Thanks for reading Manipulated!**

**-Cuna999**


End file.
